The present invention relates generally to photosensing, and more particularly to photosensing with photosensor arrays on integrated circuits (ICs).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,507 describes a system in which an array detector is positioned to monitor radiation from flow cell channels. A single detector chip is used to monitor sample and reference beams. Absorption or fluorescence can be monitored. Signals from pixels that detect different beams are summed to provide separate sample and reference powers, and a ratio can be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,755 describes a spectrometer apparatus in which a spectrum resolving sensor contains an opto-electronic monolithic array of photosensitive elements and a continuous variable optical filter. The filter can include a variable thickness coating formed into a wedge shape on a substrate or directly on the surface of the array. If polychromatic light, such as light reflected from a sample or a strip of a scene viewed from a spacecraft, passes through the variable filter and is spectrally resolved before incidence on the array, the output of all the elements in the array provides the spectral contents of the polychromatic light. High spectral resolving power is obtained by subtracting the output signals of adjacent elements in the array.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for photosensing with ICs.